


Silmarillion Slaying Song, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Good villain(s), Characters - New interpretation, First Age, Humor, Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Good use of humor, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "Jingle bells" as sung by the Feanorian choir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silmarillion Slaying Song, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Disclaimer: The world, and characters are Tolkien’s; the song belongs whoever holds the copyright.

The Silmarillion Slaying song.

(as preformed by the Fëanorian choir)  
Words and melody composed by Maglor (after a long night of drinking and one too many fangirls)  
Directed by Daeron of Doriath  
Solos preformed by Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, and Fëanor

Verse 1: Maedhros  
Dashing through Arda,  
On a wondrous stallion grey,  
O’er the fields we go,  
Fighting all the way. (ha ha ha)  
Horns in chill air ring,  
Making spirits bright;  
What fun it is to ride and sing this slaying song tonight.

Refrain: (everyone)  
Silmarils, Silmarils, sparkle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to fight and chase them night and day!  
Hey! Silmarils, Silmarils, sparkle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to fight and chase them night and day!

Verse two: Celegorm  
An Age or two ago  
I thought I’d take a ride  
And soon my brothers dear,  
Were riding by my side.  
The wars were long and hard,  
Misfortune seemed our lot,  
For we found only doom and death,  
And the Silmarils were lost.

Refrain: (everyone)  
Silmarils, Silmarils, sparkle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to try and regain them night and day!  
Silmarils, Silmarils, sparkle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to try and regain them night and day!

Verse three: Maglor  
An Age or two ago,  
This story I must tell,  
I held a shining jewel,  
Yet in the seas it fell.  
The ages drifted by,  
As by the seas I stayed,  
And soon tales of the Silmarils,  
Will quickly fade away.

Refrain: (everyone)  
Silmarils, Silmarils, sparkle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to stand and cast them all away! Hey!  
Silmarils, Silmarils, sparkle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to stand and cast them all away!

Verse four: Fëanor  
The Silmarils shine bright,  
Go at it while you’re young,  
Take your brothers tonight,  
And sing this slaying song.  
Just swear an oath for me,  
And ride with greatest speed,  
And when the world comes to an End,  
Perhaps we’ll be redeemed.

Refrain: (everyone)  
Silmarils, Silmarils, sparkle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to fight and chase them night and day! Hey!  
Silmarils, Silmarils, sparkle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to fight and chase them night and day.  
Chase them night and day!

*mad applause*

FIN  



End file.
